<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are loved by GreenGlitchBitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609137">You are loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch'>GreenGlitchBitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snabies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Crowley jumps into protective dad mode, Hurt/Comfort, Kedreeva's Wiggleverse, Love, M/M, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), snabies, snamily, someone said something mean about Boudica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another boring day at A.Z. Fell and Co. The regulars happily greeted the kind Mr. Fell, and went about their business, reading books, but never buying them. Every once in a while, some newcomer would try to buy a book, and the regulars would smirk to themselves, knowing there was no way in all of Heaven and Hell, Mr. Fell would sell any of his precious books.</p><p>   “Sir, I have the proper amount of money for this book, and I wish to purchase it! This is a bookshop! Why are you not selling me this book?” asked one such newcomer. She was very persistent, not taking no for an answer. She was loud enough, she roused Boudica from her nap with her siblings and father. Someone was yelling at her Azirafather. This wouldn’t stand! She slithered from the napping spot, across the room, carefully, and up Aziraphale’s desk, to angrily yell at the mean woman.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snabies [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wiggleverse</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You are loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Snabies fic! It's been about a week, mostly because of work. But, the Snabies Omens group inspired me to write another story, so here we are! I knocked this out in about an hour, and I love it. I need to do more with the snabies, because I love them too much to not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   It was another boring day at A.Z. Fell and Co. The regulars happily greeted the kind Mr. Fell, and went about their business, reading books, but never buying them. Every once in a while, some newcomer would try to buy a book, and the regulars would smirk to themselves, knowing there was no way in all of Heaven and Hell, Mr. Fell would sell any of his precious books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Sir, I have the proper amount of money for this book, and I wish to purchase it! This is a bookshop! Why are you not selling me this book?” asked one such newcomer. She was very persistent, not taking no for an answer. She was loud enough, she roused Boudica from her nap with her siblings and father. Someone was yelling at her Azirafather. This wouldn’t stand! She slithered from the napping spot, across the room, carefully, and up Aziraphale’s desk, to angrily yell at the mean woman.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Leave Azirafather alone! He’s nice, and you’re not! </span>
  </em>
  <span> She yelled, nobody hearing her, but Aziraphale, who fought to smile proudly at her, and Crowley, who had just woken up to the voice of his eldest daughter, enacting justice where justice was due, even if it fell on deaf ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Madam, I have explained this several times now, this book is being held for another customer, and therefore, not for sale at this current time” Azirafather explained gently, but the mean woman wasn’t having it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “And I’ve told you, I can pay twice what they pa-aaaahhhhhhh! There’s a worm on your desk! This shop is infested!” she screamed, when seeing Boudica. Aziraphale looked down at the desk, and saw his small daughter doing her best to glare at the customer. Ever the protector of loved ones, he thought to himself. She takes after Crowley more than the demon would ever care to admit, just yet anyway. He would have smiled at her, had it not been for the woman, insulting his eldest daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Not a worm! That’s mean! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Boudica yelled, and Crowley would have smiled to himself, if he could have, as a snake. She couldn’t be heard, but she was going to say her peace regardless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “No, it’s simply one of the shop snakes, Boudica. She’s still young, practically an infant, and there’s still quite a bit of the shop she hasn’t explored yet” Aziraphale explained, but this didn’t calm the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “So you just let disgusting snakes wander around your shop all day, with no precautions to your paying customers?” She asked, and some of the regulars around the shopped winced. They hadn’t been around for very long, but the young snakes meant a great deal to Mr. Fell. Crowley glared at the woman, and began moving to defend his daughter, rousing the other children awake in the process, but he took no notice. That woman had just insulted one of his children. He was not about to let that stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I beg your pardon ma’am! She is merely curious, wanting to know where a loud noise was coming from. She does not intend to harm you!” Aziraphale argued back, feeling his anger mount. This woman would not be allowed back into his shop again.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I’m disgusting?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley heard Boudica ask herself, her voice falling, sounding very sad. If she could cry, tears would be streaming down her cheeks. Aziraphale looked down at his daughter, wanting nothing more than to reassure her, but first, there was a rude customer to deal with, who had just insulted his daughter. He could safely say he hated this woman, and Crowley felt the same. He slithered up the desk, and wrapped himself around his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Don’t listen to her, Spawn. She doesn’t know anything. You’re the farthest thing from disgusting ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley said to Boudica, his voice calming and soft. She sniffled, and curled into him. Aziraphael smiled to himself momentarily. Crowle denied being soft so often, but he would always be soft for his children.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “There’s another one?! It’s bigger! It’s going to bite someone! I should call the authorities, and have these creatures removed from this establishment!” the woman yelled, and Crowley’s head whipped around to look at her, hissing angrily all the while. If she didn’t play her card right, she might just get bitten, and he would not regret it one bit. Aziraphale didn’t blame his partner. If he could, he would hiss at her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “See that! It hissed at me! It’s going to bite me! It’s dangerous, and should be removed from the public, maybe even put down! It is a threat to human life!” she continued, and Aziraphale glared at her. How dare she? Nobody threatens his family and gets away with it. Nobody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Excuse you, madam! This is my shop, these are my snakes, if I wish to allow them to roam around, knowing full well they are harmless, I am in my right to do so! I do believe you have overstayed your welcome. If you could kindly remove yourself from my premises” Aziraphale said, brokering no argument. The woman harrumphed, and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Fine! You’ve just lost a paying customer, sir!” she said angrily, as she walked to the exit. Aziraphale, ever the bastard, scoffed at her, as she left, making sure the door hit her on the way out. As if he would ever accept her money after the scathing remarks she made against his family.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Father, what happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   What was the loud noise for?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   Is Bo okay? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>   Tiny voices rang out, all sounding concerned for their sister. Crowley nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Someone said something mean about Boudica, and hurt her feelings. But, she’s gone now, and we’re not going to focus on that. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He said, but Vincent had heard the exchange between Aziraphale and the woman.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Father, are we disgusting creatures?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked, sounding very broken, much like his older sister had. Crowley silently cursed the unnamed woman. She made his children feel like they were disgusting and wrong. He made sure she would be late to every appointment she had for the next year.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No Vincent. None of you are disgusting, or horrible, or wrong. Nobody will ever take you away from us. We would never let that happen, ever. You are all loved, by both myself and Azirafather, and you always will be. People say mean things because they don’t want anything other than their perfect world. But, I’ll let you in on a little secret, Spawn. Each and every one of you is in my perfect world. And Azirafathers. We are living our perfect world right now, having you here with us. Never forget that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley said, unwinding himself, allowing his children to curl up within his curls. They raised their snoots at him, and he happily booped each and every snoot that was pointed at him. Tucked a little tighter in his curls, Boudica began to stir, looking far calmer and happier than she had.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>We love you father!</span>
  </em>
  <span> She said, and her brothers and sister all chimed in, shouting their own love for Crowley. He would have smiled if he could. He looked to Aziraphale, who was smiling. He had learned to hear their children by now, and was happier than ever. He loved getting to hear their small voices ask questions, and tell him they loved him. And he knew his children were growing up, knowing they are loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Crowley, you can be so soft sometimes” he said, booping Crowley’s snoot, knowing his partner would get his back for that later on.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Don’t rub it in, Angel. I’ll be damned back to Hell if I let some Karen call my children disgusting, without doing something about it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said, and Aziraphale leaned down and kissed his snake partner's head. Around him, 5 tiny voices rang out, wanting their own kisses. Aziraphale smiled, and gave each of his children a kiss on the head. Yes, they were very loved, and no amount of rude words from a horrible human would ever change that fact.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>